


Grief

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Upon learning of the deaths of her daughter and son-in-law, the Queen is grief-stricken with Eist hoping to help her as she falls.'Primal, gut-wrenching sobs sounded from her the instant the dumb-founded look on her face disappeared. She slumped against her chair, almost collapsing as she did so. Eist regarded her with sympathy, not liking being the one to have to break the news to her, but he knew he was the best man for the job. He hadn’t expected the accident to occur, and judging by his wife, she certainly hadn’t either.“I’m here, my love,” He murmured gently, taking a seat next to her but not daring to touch her in this condition without her explicit permission. She barely spared him a glance as she continued her sobs, mourning over her daughter and son-in-law.'
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Witcher.  
> Just a little something born of procrastination.

Heavy footfalls sounded down the corridor as Eist weighed what he would have to do in his mind. It was a tragedy, and he held deep compassion for Pavetta and Duny, his heart ached at the thought of innocent, young Cirilla left to grow up without her parents. That role had since been given to Calanthe and himself, not that the Queen knew yet. Eist had insisted on being the one to let her know, for he didn’t know what she’d do if it were to be anyone else to break the news, even Mousesack. Not that he wanted to shatter his wife’s world though, but he knew it was a sacrifice that must be made. 

He knocked firmly at the door of her chambers, where he knew she’d retired to change after a fight in the marketplace.  
“Enter,” She called, naive as to what atrocity she would be made aware of in mere moments. The smile in her voice made his task even harder as he reluctantly entered the room, the frown on his face enough for his wife to raise her eyebrows in confusion.  
“Now what has gotten into you?” She inquired.  
“It’s Pavetta and Duny, their ship was found washed on the shore. Unfortunately, so were their bodies. I’m so sorry,” He obliged her the answer, and the response was almost instantaneous.

Primal, gut-wrenching sobs sounded from her the instant the dumb-founded look on her face disappeared. She slumped against her chair, almost collapsing as she did so. Eist regarded her with sympathy, not liking being the one to have to break the news to her, but he knew he was the best man for the job. He hadn’t expected the accident to occur, and judging by his wife, she certainly hadn’t either.  
“I’m here, my love,” He murmured gently, taking a seat next to her but not daring to touch her in this condition without her explicit permission. She barely spared him a glance as she continued her sobs, mourning over her daughter and son-in-law.

Minutes later, she hiccuped slightly as she looked up at her husband, brown eyes meeting his soft, blue ones. Her tear-stained face softened slightly as her puffy red eyes focused on him, a burning question illuminating her grief-stricken eyes.  
“Ciri. Where is she?” Calanthe inquired, her voice hoarse.  
“She’s being looked after by Mousesack, I believe,” He answered her, secretly concerned for his wife. He knew this reaction was to be expected, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen her so heartbroken, but if there was ever a reason to be so upset this was certainly it.  
“That poor girl,” She murmured as considered briefly what the future would hold now that she was placed as the primary carer of her grandchild, and hated what had occurred even more as everything her parents were going to miss dawned on her.

“Do they know the cause?” She interrogated dejectedly, wanting to know if there was anyone responsible that she needed to deal with.  
“It was just an awful storm, the waves were too strong, so they say,” He relayed the information, reassuring her that it was a terrible catastrophe, and not her fault in the slightest. He already knew had it been pre-meditated she would have spent the eternity blaming herself, and he remained thankful to the gods that at least that wasn’t the case along with the deaths.  
“I shouldn’t have let her go, but she was so determined to go with Duny I thought it would be for the best. Goodness knows they had barely a peaceful moment with the baby. Now I’ll never get to see her again,” Tears rolled down her face as that realisation hit her like a punch to the gut, “My daughter’s gone forever,”

She tentatively reached a hand out to Eist, who willingly took it in his own. She curled up slightly against him as he tried to provide as much comfort as he could in the unfortunate situation. He could feel the hitching of her breath as silent tears once again began to roll down her face anew, but they were together to battle the odds that would no doubt face them in the next few weeks, and he knew he would try to provide support for his queen as much as possible, whether in battle or through mourning for her daughter. He let his hand stroke her hair gently, letting her know he was there as she grieved, and that was where they remained for the evening, unprecedented loss washing over them.


End file.
